After Sunset
by darkness of the blue moon
Summary: But there was one flame she couldn't get over, and with her luck, it was the one flame she saw everyday. T for implications and minor incest.
1. Chapter 1

**Name:-** After Sunset

**Author:-**Darkness Of The Blue Moon

**Rating:-** T

**Genre:-** Romance/Family

**Word Count:-**238

**Summary:-**But there was one flame she couldn't get over, and with her luck, it was the one flame she saw everyday

**Warnings:-** slight incest minor sexual implications.

**Disclaimer:-** I do not own 07-Ghost, Naruto nor the characters Haruno Sakura and Ayanami/Verloren.

- -XIII- -

Sakura had flames; cold flames, bold flames, old and new flames. But there was one flame she couldn't get over, and with her luck, it was the one flame she saw everyday.

It could be said that she hated him; when they saw each other, they'd go through the usual routine of ice cold jabs and comebacks. With her luck, he was the one flame she couldn't hurt with a clear conscious.

So that was how at the end of the day, when they'd tumbled into bed with tongues and teeth and nails, she found herself smiling. It was the only time of day he'd thaw, and pull her into an embrace and speak muffled words into her candy-coloured hair. And invariably she'd find herself whispering, _I love you, aniki_ and he'd chuckle and kiss her again and say the same.

But when the sun rose, and they'd wake, they'd get out of bed and do the whole thing all over again.

"_Well well, Aya-nii"_

"_If it isn't my beloved little sister"_

_"Annoying"_

_"Inhuman"_

_"Asshole"_

_Are you so incompetent that you must resort to name-calling, dearest sister?"_

And she'd jump at him and they'd fightas if to kill. And their senior officers would shake their heads commenting about _'impertinent whelps'_.

But that was why when the sun went down, they'd treasure each other even more. Cause at the end of the day, they were all they had left.

- -XIII- -

**A/N:Well, whaddya think? It's my first drabble. In case ya don't get it, it's Ayanami x Sakura, incest. Flame all ya want…on a another note, I'll be deleting and rewriting all my stories soon, so watch out! : )**


	2. After Sunrise Or Epilogue

**Name:-**After Sunrise

**Author:-**Darkness Of The Blue Moon

**Rating:-**T

**Genre:-**Romance family

**Summary:-**and it had to stop somewhere. So that's what he did. He stopped this game of pretentiousness, because he couldn't hate her; it was humanly impossible for him.

**Word Count:-** 419

**Disclaimer:-** I do not own Naruto, 07-Ghost, nor the characters Haruno Sakura or Ayanami/Verloren.

**Warnings:-** incest, minor sexual implications(yes, they're lovers), etc.

**- -XIII- -**

Ayanami sighed. It was getting light and he needed to get back to the office. He glanced beside him at the sleeping woman, and a smile took root on his face. He looked out the window and sighed again. The sun was rising; time to return to the daytime façade. He reached over and shook the girl.

"Imouto. Imouto, it is time to wake."

She stirred sleepily before yawning and opening her eyes. He looked at her and she gave him a lazy smile. But that smile was gone as soon as she regained her wits. He watched impassively as those green eyes took on a hard sheen that promised yet more pain.

"Good morning _aniki_," she literally spat, rising from the bed.

And suddenly, something in him broke.

"ENOUGH!" he snapped reaching out and yanked her back. He had time to register her look of surprise before she was back again, safely cradled in his arms.

"That's enough. We aren't going anywhere. This game ends _now_," he muttered, just loud enough for her to hear. She raised her face from the comfortable crook of his neck.

"Are you alright, Aya-nii?" she asked gently, stroking his cheek. He held her gaze a few moments longer before drawing her as close as possible. He twined his ungloved hands into her hair before kissing her forehead.

"I'm tired of looking like I hate you," he stated quietly. "And I'm tired of you looking like the thing you wanted most was to kill me."

"So….we can quit acting?" she asked hopefully.

He couldn't help smiling.

"The military already think the Black Hawks are freaks. Why not give them another reason to do so?" he stated in amusement.

"A'right!" she cheered jumping onto the floor. "I can be me again!" she grinned at him over her shoulder before stealing his cap off the night stand and running out the door. He was left with a trailing, "catch me if you can Aya-tan!"

He blinked. Then he smirked. Then he calmly walked out of the room to chase after his wayward sister. Although, he considered, it would be harder to find her with Hyuuga aiding and abetting her every step of the way. Hyuuga was the only one who knew of their relationship, and he had been working with Sakura at trying to cheer him up so….

He heard familiar laughter and brief glimpse of navy boots and the sleeve of a cream shirt. He smirked. So it was a one-on-one game after all.

**- -XIII- -**

**A/N: Well, is it good, bad, nice or horrible? The main idea is that the siblings have a twisted screw-me-you-don't-know-me relationship on the outside cause of a complicated past. Ayanami gets tired of this and just breaks the chain, cause, he really does care. Yes, it's incest, and Hyuuga's like the worried best friend. So there. **

**As for my 07-Ghost craze? Well, it's its 07-Ghost so it happens. Hope I can be back soon.**


End file.
